Dobe's miss understand!
by touisback
Summary: Dobe memang disanjung dan terkenal sempurna di Konoha Gakuen. Tetapi apa dia mengerti cinta? Atau dia malah merasa jika cinta pertama adalah hal yang lain? "Kau adalah anakku!" teriak Naruto.NaruSasu. Warn: Cerita santai dengan miss typo yang tentu ada.


**Dobe's miss understand!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: BL, Miss Typo, terkadang keluar karakter sifatnya (?), setting di tempat parah.**

**Summary: Naruto memang boleh adalah orang terpintar di konoha. Tetapi apa dia mengerti cinta? Atau dia malah merasa jika cinta pertama adalah hal yang lain?. "Kau adalah anakku!" teriak Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Naruto = rangking 1<p>

Neji= rangking 2

Hinata= ranking 3

Sakura= ranking 4

Ino=ranking 5

Kankuro=rangking 6

Temari=ranking 7

KIba=ranking 8

Shimaru=ranking 9

Gaara=ranking 10

* * *

><p>Inilah sisi terhebat dari sekolah tingkat atas elite di Konoha. Seluruh murid-murid di sana memakai pakaian bebas layaknya anak kuliah. Perhiasan-perhiasan dan barang-barang mahal tidaklah heran jika sering dijumpai di sekolah ini. Selain itu, mobil-mobil ternama dan terbaru pun yang harganya selangit bisa dilihat di lapangan sekolah layaknya tempat penjualan mobil. Tetapi, bukan itulah yang membuat sekolah tingkat atas tersebut ternama, melainkan kesepuluh murid <em>elite<em> yang terdapat di dalamnya. Kesepuluh murid terbaik di antara yang terbaik. Kesepuluh murid yang memakai seragam khusus dan hanya dipunyai oleh anak-anak terbaik di Konoha Gakuen.

Keuntungan yang didapatkan menjadi seorang yang paling eksklusif di Konoha Gakuen tentu saja adalah bisa mendapatkan makan gratis di restoran manapun hanya dengan memperlihatkan _ID Card_ sekolah, mempunyai tempat khusus dengan fasilitas lengkap di dalam sekolah, mempunyai banyak fans yang siap membantu di saat kesulitan, dan bisa mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar dengan belajar sendiri dan semaunya karena guru sudah menganggap anak-anak _elite_ di Konoha Gakuen adalah anak yang sangat jenius yang pintar, dan hanya diajari jika anak-anak pintar tersebut bertanya pada mereka. Dan keuntungan yang terakhir adalah…

Persahabatan yang didapatkan bersama-sama murid kelas spesial di Konoha Gakuen.

Seseorang dengan sumringah sambil berjalan kaki memasuki pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Naruto Namikaze seseorang yang memiliki kulit berwarna-tan, wajah yang terdapat tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya, dan memiliki warna rambut yang begitu mencolok pada hari ini akan membimbing anak-anak baru untuk mengenal lingkungan sekitar sekolah. Sebagai seorang pemimpin seluruh murid, dan mempunyai peringkat nilai tertinggi di Konoha Gakuen tentu saja membuat dirinya sangat mencolok, terutama dari warna rambutnya yang bisa sangat mudah dikenali.

"Namikaze, Namikaze-sama, terima cokelat dari saya!" seru seorang wanita dengan syal di lehernya karena cuaca di pagi hari ini sangatlah dingin.

Naruto memandang wanita di depannya, dan lingkungan sekelilingnya. Seluruh _fans-fans_-nya sudah berkerumun layaknya semut menginginkan gula. Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Naruto tersenyum semangat. 'Seperti biasanya, aura menyenangkan di pagi hari ini,' pikir Naruto yang polos.

Penyandang nama Namikaze tersebut mengambil cokelat yang akan diberikan oleh wanita di depannya, _"trims!"_ seru Naruto sambil tersenyum a la seorang pangeran, dan membuat wanita tersebut pingsan seketika dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Inilah yang disebut efek psikologi, jika seseorang telah berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang hebat, maka akan banyak orang yang mengikuti jejak orang tersebut. Seluruh _fans_ Naruto mulai terlihat lebih agresif, mereka berusaha memberikan benda-benda khusus yang dibawa mereka kepada Naruto. Merasa keadaan sudah lebih gawat, Naruto segera mencari jalan keluar dan lari sejauh mungkin hingga mencapai sebuat gerbang besar dengan bertulisan '_Special Class'_ yang terukir dengan lapisan emas di depannya, dan _bodyguard_ yang menjaga gerbang tersebut segera membantu Naruto memasuki gerbang dengan menghentikan langkah para wanita yang mengejarnya.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" teriak salah satu wanita yang di dengar Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, terimalah cokelat kami!" teriak salah satu wanita lagi.

Naruto menghela napas, dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menelusuri taman bunga di dalam gerbang tersebut. Setelah beberapa langkah, Naruto melihat sebuah gedung berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan dilapisi kaca di sekelilingnya. Naruto membuka pintu gedung tersebut dengan cara memperlihatkan retina mata pada sebuah sensor yang tersimpan di dekat pintu tersebut. Akhirnya pintu pun membuka dan Naruto memasuki gedung tersebut dengan wajah pucat.

"Pagi," sapa Naruto pada orang-orang yang di dalam gedung tersebut.

Wangi kopi sudah tercium di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kopi khas Itali yang sangat Naruto kenal, dan Naruto ketahui siapa pemilik kopi tersebut.

"_Fans_ lagi, Naruto?" kata pemilik kopi tersebut yang ternyata memiliki tato bertulisan _'ai'_ di keningnya dengan rambut berwarna merah-semerah darah.

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa nyaman dan empuk, "Hahaha, iya! _Fans-fans_ ku sangatlah heboh," kata Naruto dengan senyuman manis-semanis mungkin yang diperlihatkan pada Gaara yang merupakan pemilik ranking sepuluh di Konoha Gakuen.

"Tap! Tap!" terdengar langkah derap kaki seseorang.

"Semua dengarkan, Akamaru dan aku bisa bernyanyi bersama!" teriak salah seorang pria yang memiliki tato berbentuk segitiga di pipinya dengan menaiki seekor anjing yang sangat besar, dan merupakan pemilik ranking delapan di Konoha Gakuen.

"Ki-Kiba…," gumam seorang wanita yang wajahnya selalu tersipu-sipu malu , memiliki mata _lavender, _dan merupakan ranking ketiga di Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Kiba, dan Akamaru yang merupakan anjing Kiba. Naruto mengelus bulu-bulu lembut kepunyaan Akamaru dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya, dan membuat Akamaru pingsan dengan wajah merah. Melihat anjingnya pingsan, Kiba segera berteriak memanggil-manggil nama anjingnya, sedangkan Naruto, dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

"Sudah aku bilang Naruto, kau tidak boleh tersenyum!" seru Kiba sambil menangis lebay karena anjing kesayangannya pingsan.

"Ah, tapi aku hanya menyapa Akamaru," bela Naruto yang tidak rela disalahkan atas pingsannya Akamaru.

Sebelum Kiba mengomentari perkataan Naruto, pintu gedung yang terdapat seluruh fasilitas mewah di dalamnya kembali terbuka, dan memperlihatkan dua orang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda dan pirang yang dimiliki masing-masing kedua wanita tersebut.

"Hai semua!" sapa kedua wanita tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Hai Ino!" sapa Naruto pada pemilik ranking lima di Konoha Gakuen.

"Ah, Naruto aku tidak disapa?" kata seorang wanita pemilik rambut merah muda yang merupakan pemilik ranking empat di Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Di ambilnya tangan Sakura dengan lembut, dan dikecupnya tangan Sakura tersebut sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit tersipu-sipu malu, "selamat pagi Nona Haruno yang cantik," kata Naruto yang sukses membuat Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Daripada kau berbuat tidak jelas secara terus-menerus, _Prince Charming_, bagaimana jika kau segera ke aula dan memberi sambutan pada anak baru, mendokusei," kata pemilik ranking Sembilan yang selalu tertidur dan akan terbangun hanya jika tugasnya sebagai wakil presiden murid harus dilaksanakan.

Wajah yang memiliki luka di kedua pipinya pun tersenyum renyah, dan memandang hangat pada seluruh-kawan-kawannya, "kalian jangan rindukan aku ya!" seru Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan, dan setelah itu Naruto pun berjalan ke arah pintu gedung dengan disusul oleh Shikamaru yang berjalan sambil menguap.

KIba memandang Gaara, "aku tidak akan pernah merindukan orang berisik itu," kata Kiba yang ternyata masih dendam karena Naruto telah membuat anjingnya pingsan.

Gaara pun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "saa," jawab Gaara dengan singkat.

Itulah keseharian keluarga besar kelas spesial di sekolah Elite Konoha. Persahabatan yang mereka jalani sangatlah dekat, dan mereka pun sangatlah sulit untuk dipisahkan…

* * *

><p>"Kluk!" Naruto menutup kembali tirai panggung yang memisahkan dirinya dengan para mahasiswa baru. Senyuman hangat mendarat kembali di bibirnya yang merah muda, dan matanya penuh api kesemangatan ketika membayangkan dirinya akan dikelilingi oleh para murid baru. Yap! Naruto memang sangat menyukai sosialisasi, dengan banyaknya atau hadirnya mahasiswa baru dapat dipastikan jika Naruto bisa mendapatkan teman baru.<p>

"Shika! Shika!" seru Naruto yang lagi-lagi mengintip murid dari arah tirai.

"Shika?" panggil Naruto sekali lagi pada salah satu sahabatnya.

Naruto pun membalikkan badan, dan memandang ke arah tempat di mana Shikamaru berada….

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Sudah beberapa kali dia menyebutkan nama salah satu sahabatnya tetapi tidak ada balasan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Naruto memandang ke arah Shika yang ternyata Shika sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Shika!" teriak Naruto dan membuat Shikamaru tersadar dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Shika menggosok matanya dan memandang Naruto dengan wajah mengantuk, "ah Naruto, ada apa sih? Aku kan sedang asyik tidur," kata Shika.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi kita harus tampil," kata Naruto dengan nada lebih terdengar memerintah daripada menginformasikan.

Pemilik rambut nanas tersebut berjalan ke arah Naruto dan membuka tirai untuk mengintip para murid, "lebih banyak dari tahun lalu," gumam Shikamaru yang segera mendapatkan anggukkan dari Naruto.

"Hei, sebentar lagi tirai akan dibuka, bersiap-siaplah," seru seseorang yang membut Naruto dan Shikamaru terlonjak kaget karena mereka sedang melamun ketika orang tersebut menyapa mereka.

Naruto dan Shikamaru memandang pemilik mata _lavender_, dengan rambut terurai panjang yang sedang sibuk melihat kertas-kertas yang tersusun rapih di tangannya.

"Neji!" seru Naruto pada sahabatnya yang merupakan pemilik ranking dua di Konoha Gakuen.

Pemilik marga Hyuuga tersebut mengangguk dan memerintahkan Naruto dan Shikamaru untuk menyingkir dari sekitar tirai dan bersiap-siap untuk memberi sambutan pada murid-murid baru. Beberapa saat kemudian, tirai pun dibuka, dan membuat seluruh aula menjadi hening. Naruto berjalan ke arah panggung diiringi dengan Shikamaru, Neji, dan guru-guru Konoha Gakuen. Seluruh murid-murid baru langsung menganga ketika melihat rambut Naruto yang begitu mencolok, dan begitu terkesan nakal sekaligus keren.

"Naruto-sama?" teriak salah seorang wanita dan membuat aula menjadi ribut kembali karena murid-murid di sekitar aula tersebut mulai berbisik-bisik sambil memandang Naruto, bahkan salah seorang di antara mereka ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Senyuman Naruto kembali hadir, dan dengan suaranya yang halus Naruto meminta seluruh orang yang di dalam aula tersebut tidak berbicara, dan mendengarkan sambutan yang akan dia berikan, dan ternyata hanya dalam sekejap aula tersebut kembali hening.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen-" kata Naruto yang mulai membuka pidatonya.

Seluruh aula mendengarkan pidato yang diberikan anggota presiden murid, guru-guru, dan kepala sekolah. Mereka tidak ada yang berani bersuara kecuali ketika seseorang berambut raven membuka pintu aula dengan peluh di seluruh tubuhnya, dan wajahnya tampak memerah seperti berlari sejauh berkilo-kilo meter. Melihat pemandangan indah di depannya, seluruh wanita dan pria di aula tampak terkesima. Ketampanan, matanya yang tajam, dan gayanya yang keren memang membuat siapapun akan langsung jatuh cinta pada raven tersebut. Tetapi, bukan hanya murid-murid baru yang terkesima, melainkan seseorang yang sama tampannya dengan pemuda di depannya.

Onyx bertemu dengan biru…

Naruto dan pemilik nama Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan murid baru pun saling pandang…

Sasuke mengangguk hormat pada Naruto, dan tanpa sadar Naruto pun membalas anggukkan Sasuke…

"Silahkan cari tempat duduk," kata Neji yang sedikit mengerti dengan sahabat di sebelahnya-sahabatnya yang sedang melayangkan pikirannya jauh ke depan sana. Tepatnya ke depan pemuda yang benama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Namamu?" tanya Neji dengan senyuman usil, dan membuat seluruh wanita di sekitarnya mimisan karena melihat senyuman Neji yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan.

Dengan gaya _cool_ Sasuke memandang Neji, "Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sasuke dengan santai.

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" beo Naruto yang masih memandang Uchiha tanpa berkedip dan membuat Neji dan Shikamaru saling pandang.

"Sudah dapat dipastikan…," Naruto berbicara sendiri tetapi terdengar sangat keras sehingga seluruh orang di dalam aula memandang ke arah dirinya.

"Dapat dipastikan apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Jangan bilang dia akan menembak seseorang,' pikir si jenius-pemalas dengan wajah tegang.

Neji hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang semangat tidak karuan.

Naruto pun mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, "kau adalah anakku!" teriak Naruto yang membuat orang di dalam aula membelalak hebat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto seperti orang bego.

"Apa?" seru Neji yang sudah mulai keluar dari karakternya.

Shikamaru memandang sahabat bodoh satu-satunya, "mendokusei," kata Shikamaru sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan berusaha tidak memperlihatkan wajah terkejutnya-takut dibilang keluar karakter seperti Neji.

Neji pun nyaris membunuh Naruto di tempat karena telah mencoreng nama _special class_…

"Ka-kau! Naruto!" seru kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen yang tidak lain adalah Tsunade sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya karena kepalanya sudah mulai terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak meminum sake sebelum datang ke aula.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan kehebohan atau keributan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia hanya memandang pria yang baru saja dipermalukannya yang sedang menuju ke arah kursi kosong . Wajah Naruto yang biasanya begitu hangat, kali ini ditambah dengan mimik penuh kasih sayang, seolah-olah dia merasa jika Sasuke Uchiha adalah anaknya yang baru saja dia adopsi dan harus diperhatikan sedemikian rupa.

Itulah Naruto Namikaze. Seseorang dengan senyuman hangat, pintar, dan penuh dengan semangat. Seseorang yang bisa seenaknya mengecap sesuatu adalah miliknya. Seseorang yang secara tidak sengaja telah menghancurkan mimpi seorang Sasuke untuk menjadi orang kaya, dan mendapatkan istri yang cantik, dengan mempunyai anak yang banyak, dan melepaskan keperjakaannya di Konoha Gakuen.

'Yap! Dia anakku!' pikir Naruto yang sudah terlihat mulai tidak waras karena dia salah mengartikan jika cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah sebuah cinta antara anak dan ayah.

'Dan aku harus melindunginya!' seru Naruto di dalam hatinya seperti seorang ayah yang berusaha melindungi anak gadisnya.

_**BERSAMBUNG….**_

* * *

><p>Ampun reader… Chapter ini belum seru, mudah-mudahan untuk selanjutnya bisa lebih seru… Makasih sudah bacaaaa…. Tou lagi coba-coba bikin cerita yang lembut dan tidak terlalu parah masalah di dalamnya. Tolong review-nya yaaa… Tou pingin tahu apa ini bagus untuk dilanjutkan?<p>

Salam hangat,

Touisback.


End file.
